En un pasillo oscuro
by Erised Black
Summary: Oyó unas risillas sosegadas en la parte más oscura del pasillo, que se acercaban a él. Acababa de ver que esa muchacha era ni más ni menos que Lily Evans y, sin duda, el engreído que iba a su lado intentando tocar esa suave piel, era James Potter. Oneshot


**En un pasillo oscuro**

Un reloj lejano dio la hora con varias campanadas, las cuales no contó. Sabía que era tarde. Si lo pillaban a esas horas fuera de la cama, lo más probable era que lo mandaran castigado hasta final de curso a fregar retretes. Y no era un trabajo de su agrado.

Recorría aquel pasillo a gran velocidad, pero con sumo silencio. No se podía permitir ningún error.

La semana pasada ya habían atrapado a Avery, y este se deshizo de toda la mercancía. No se podían permitir otro error.

Oyó unas risillas sosegadas en la parte más oscura del pasillo, que se acercaban a él.

No le costó deducir que no serían profesores, por el tono con el que hablaban. Probablemente fueran dos alumnos acaramelados que huían de su Sala Común, en un intento de darle más morbo a la relación, para que no enfriara.

Aunque, fuera quien fuese, no se podía permitir que nadie lo viera.

Se alejó cuanto pudo de las vocecillas risueñas, cada vez más cercanas a él. Encontró, en la otra punta del pasillo, un tapiz con dos ogros bailando un vals con vestidos de época. Se escondió detrás.

Sabía de ese lugar gracias a un pequeño incidente con los Merodeadores, sucedido varios años atrás.

La mente se le recargó de odio al recordar ese energúmeno de Potter, que se creía lo más de lo más en el planeta, junto con sus tres amigos: El lame culos, la oveja negra y el licántropo.

Distrayéndose de la preocupación por ser encontrando pensando en aquellos cuatro seres que amargaban su vida sólo con su presencia, no se fijó en la parejita que pasaba por delante del tapiz.

Una muchacha pelirroja se aguantaba la risa mientras, por detrás de ella, su novio, un muchacho moreno y con gafas, intentaba manosearla al máximo aprovechando la oscuridad de ese pasillo desierto. La muchacha soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando él consiguió, al final, darle un pellizco en la nalga.

Fue esa exclamación, la que llamó la atención de Severus Snape, escondido detrás del tapiz.

La sangre empezó a hervirle inevitablemente por las venas, subiéndole hasta el cerebro y cegándolo, otra vez, de rabia.

Acababa de ver que esa muchacha era ni más ni menos que Lily Evans y, sin duda, el engreído que iba a su lado intentando tocar esa suave piel, era James Potter.

Tuvo que usar toda su rabia. Porque, por mucho que tuviera aceptado que Lily no le hablaría otra vez y que, encima, estaba saliendo con Potter, de eso a tener que aguantar sus numeritos de pareja acaramelada había mucho.

Aunque, por las risillas y ruiditos, empezaba a pensar que se habían quemado con tanto caramelo.

Dejó la mercancía resegada cerca de la pared, y se asomó un poco por la brecha que había entre el tapiz y la fría pared de piedra.

No muy lejos de él, quizá demasiado cerca, podía distinguir la fina silueta de Lily a contraluz con el albor de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Su cabello se veía menos rojo de lo normal, de un anaranjado pálido, pero su sonrisa se vislumbraba a la perfección.

Esa sonrisa que antes compartía con él, sentados en algún lugar de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Potter estaba delante de ella, aprisionándola sin llegar a hacerla daño contra la fría pared, mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello, y tocaba su nariz con la suya, divertido, incitándola a un beso que ella quería negarle, solamente por diversión.

Snape se mordió el labio inferior.

No quería ver aquello, porque se sulfuraba, pero tampoco podía huir, y se veía incapaz de apartar la mirada morbosa de aquella escena.

Se sentía como un intruso, como un espía, pero, a la vez, le gustaba ver sonreír a Lily.

Potter, finalmente la besó. Y ella se agarró con fuerza al cuerpo del chico, tensando la tela de la camisa que llevaba, hasta que pareció que iba a romperla.

Era un simple beso, pero profundo y demasiado largo para la paciencia de Snape.

Cuando se separaron, Potter metió una mano por debajo de la falda de la chica, que dejó de resistirse, y le acarició una mejilla, dándole permiso para hacer lo que le viniera en gana durante el breve tiempo más que podía durar aquella excursión nocturna.

La otra mano de Potter se metió por debajo de la camiseta de la chica, subiéndosela y debando ver gran parte de su vientre blanco y aterciopelado.

De tanto que se mordía el labio, este empezó a sangrar. Pero no se dio cuenta de eso.

Potter convenció a Lily para que se tumbara en el suelo, tras unas dulces palabras susurradas al oído.

La muchacha accedió y se estiró, mientras él le quitaba la camiseta y le subía la falda.

Las respiraciones se aceleraban poco a poco, mientras Lily le desabrochaba la camisa a Potter, este le acariciaba con un dedo todo el camino que había entre la nariz y la juntura del sujetador blanco de la chica, y Snape los observaba, pegado a la pared.

Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía en el mundo, incluso a su madre, para poder ser él quien, en ese momento, acariciaba a Lily Evans con tanta ternura.

Pero no era él quien iba a quitarle la virginidad a la chica, no iba a ser él su primera vez. Él iba a ver como era James Potter quien robaba la inocencia de Lily Evans, entre besos y caricias.

Lily jadeó cuando Potter le mordió el cuello, y bajó jugueteando hacia la zona que acababa de quedar descubierta al retirar el sujetador de la muchacha. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, colmada de placer.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lleno de rabia, y dejó de mirar, alejándose de la brecha que había entre el tapiz.

Imaginaba lo que iría a continuación, pero prefería ser él quien siguiera jugueteando con cada centímetro del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Deseaba ser él quien terminaría de desnudarla en ese oscuro pasillo del colegio, para luego ser él quien fuera el primero de entrar en ella.

Por eso, se tapó las orejas con fuerza, mientras notaba por primera vez la sangre de su labio recorrer su boca y su lengua.

Se tapó las orejas, deseando ser sordo para no escuchar como Lily Evans jadeaba.

…

_Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
